1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate with improved signal integrity and a display apparatus including the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a plurality of driver circuits which drives the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a display area and a peripheral area. A plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels are disposed in the display area. The driver circuits are typically disposed in the peripheral area. The driver circuits may include a gate driver circuit which drives the gate lines and a data driver circuit which drives the data lines.
A plurality of pads connected to a plurality of bumps of the driver circuit and a plurality of signal lines connected to the pads are disposed in the peripheral area.
Signals transferred through the signal lines may include a noise that may occur by line resistance and interference between signals transferred through adjacent signal lines.